


Arrows and Claws

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: Marvel Poetry [8]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: So cute!, i love these guys!, pets unite!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Lucky starts out as Arrow & Jonathan is in a cold room
Relationships: Clint Barton & Lucky (Hawkeye), Gabrielle Kinney & Jonathan the Unstoppable, Kate Bishop & Lucky (Hawkeye), Laura Kinney & Jonathan the Unstoppable
Series: Marvel Poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063373
Kudos: 3





	Arrows and Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofour223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofour223/gifts).



> For Trevor! He's so cool!

\---

Lucky starts out as Arrow

He belongs to the mafia at first

Then this purple guy is nice to him

Arrow repays the kindness

He is renamed Lucky

He likes pizza

The purple girl is really nice to him

Lucky decides that he likes his new humans

They feed him pizza!

\---

Jonathan is in a cold room

He doesn't like

Then this tiny girl rescues him

She is a kindred spirit

He likes her

She takes him home

He has two owners now

Both are fellow beasts

He even gets a mask!

\---


End file.
